


[Podfic] House Guest

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, British Politics, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Friendship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Minor England/Spain (Hetalia, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recovery, References to Depression, Romantic Friendship, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods
Summary: There is something nice about watching Arthur recover, bit-by-bit, slowly and thoroughly.AKA: Sometimes it's best to just let people cry it out[Human names used because it's nicer that way, @ me][Laptop declutter, Apr. 2020]
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] House Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400064) by [qwertysweetea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertysweetea/pseuds/qwertysweetea). 



**Fanfic** : House Guest

 **Length** : 14:01 minutes

 **Download** : [MEGA](https://mega.nz/file/VYxynaAI#9IfVNAXqjn1nGvtcMqqR9unGSjy8WJgBtQO6pGCHth8)


End file.
